Of Jedi and Men
by jedi4ever11
Summary: Axlyn Crichton, a young Padawan is being sent on a mission to the nearby planet of Kuat with the fellow Padawan Kohl Oryan. If she succeeds on this mission she will be granted Knighthood. But something goes terribly wrong and Axlyn and Kohl has been shot through a wormhole and straight into a Scarran rebellion. Set 120 years after Farscape and the early days of Revenge of the Sith
1. Fifteen Minute Warning

"So, it's not that you'll even get this or anything Master K'alin, but if you do, I'd like to share with you some things. I'm stuck. On this ship, half way across the universe, where I don't exactly know, but I'm alive. For now, and Kohl is safe too…. Even if you do get this Master, I refuse to help you in the attack of The Clone Wars. There is a far greater threat here. A rebellion, of the Scarrans."

Chapter One: Fifteen Minute Warning

Axlyn Crichton, a young Jedi Padawan bowed at the waist to the council of Jedi Masters surrounding her. Axlyn's master, Ryly Ozhan had been killed by a rouge clone a week before. Axlyn had yet to be assigned another master, and honestly she didn't want another master. She didn't want him replaced by someone else. She wanted her master, not anyone else. That is why she was brought to the council she thought.

"Padawan Crichton do you know why we brought you here today?" Master Windu asked. His fingers tapped on his knee with every word he spoke. "I believe I am to be reassigned another Jedi Master." Axlyn responded trying her best to keep her eyes level. But in a room where all eyes are on you it is extremely hard to be yourself.

"Not quite." Axlyn looked back up at Master Windu whose stern face could make a grown master Jedi cower away in fear. "I – um. I'm not exactly sure what you mean Master Windu…?" Axlyn muttered. "The council has decided to send you on your first mission alone Axlyn." Master Kenobi spoke up, a small but quite proud grin spread across his face.

"Alone, Master Kenobi?" Yoda chuckled, "Alone? No, a young Padawan will come with you." Axlyn swallowed hard. A mix of confusion and perhaps a bit of anxiety twisted in her gut. "I am confused masters…" she said trying to make her voice heard to the council. Kit Fisto sat up slightly, "We have decided to send you on a minor mission with the Padawan Kohl Oryan with you." Axlyn wanted to ask why but she just nodded in acknowledgment. With that the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had stood up from the seat beside Master Kenobi and looked to Yoda.

"To the Padawan's quarters you will take Padawan Crichton, Knight Skywalker." Yoda said. Anakin clearly looked upset about it but nodded and turned to Axlyn.

"If – if you don't mind me asking, why exactly am I being sent on a mission with another Padawan?" Axlyn asked, looking up at Anakin. Surprisingly he wasn't much taller than she was, maybe three or four inches at the most. Anakin at first didn't reply, but after another Jedi had passed by the two, leaving them alone in the hall he stopped in his tracks. "They believe that if you are successful on your mission you'll be granted knighthood." Axlyn's heart skipped a beat, "What?"  
"You'll become a Jedi Knight; this kid may just be your new Padawan. Don't act surprised, people have been granted much younger than you but I will say that you are on the young side." Anakin continued, a spark of irritation in his voice.

Axlyn, who would be nineteen in the near week new of the other Jedi in the past that had been knighted far younger than she; Anakin himself became a knight when he was twenty.

"Oh…" Axlyn muttered. She couldn't help but be slightly excited about the thought about becoming a Jedi knight, but she wasn't also entirely confident in her self that she could be one, or even train a Padawan for that matter. "Mm. Don't be nervous," Anakin said clamping his mechanical hand over Axlyn's shoulder, "At least you get a warning. I got a ten minute warning, you get fifteen." That made her laugh. She nodded, "Ok, ok, so I win."


	2. Assignment

**Chapter Two: Assignment**

Kohl Oryn, a young human had just turned ten years old. He stood short, far shorter than the rest of his fellow Padawans. He had shaggy blonde hair and dark hazel eyes that matched his Jedi attire. At the moment Kohl was in his chamber, reading. Something his did any time he wasn't in class. Kohl had just gotten to the best part of his book when – **_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_** Kohl growled a curse under his breath and sat his book on his bed before walking to his chamber doors.

Opening the door he found the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, which made him stand stiff. Beside him was a young woman who looked as startled as Kohl was. She stood far taller than he did, with extremely curly fiery red hair falling just past her shoulders that was tied in a thick hair tie. She wasn't dressed like most Jedi, her attire much like the ones he had seen Twi'leks and Torgrutas. Her shirt was quite form fitting and a bit long. Instead of normal trousers they were tight dark brown corduroys that tucked into buckled high boots. Her dark blue eyes narrowed disgustingly at Kohl and she glared back up at Anakin.

Kohl bowed to both of them, assuming the woman was a knight as well, but upon straightening he noticed a long red braid hanging over her shoulder. It was decorated with dozens of multicolored threads signifying she was at high regard to the Jedi council.

"Kohl," Anakin smiled bowing slightly, the woman looked a bit confused but bowed as well. "We have came to speak to you about the mission the council had discussed with you earlier in the week." Anakin said. Kohl nodded and backed up to let the two in. The woman smiled fondly and Kohl as she passed by. She was uniquely pretty, perhaps not as pretty as other Jedi but she was pretty nevertheless. She had large eyes and a small set of lips. Her nose was round and small and her cheeks were decorated with dozens of freckles.

"The council has said you both will leave for your mission on Kuat in the next hour." Anakin said, "At the moment it will be best to pack, you can talk more to each other in the way." Axlyn sat forward, "Why exactly are we going to Kuat?" Kohl nodded in agreement. "You are to meet Master K'alin to discuss an agreement with the people of Kuat. You both should be back within the week." Anakin replied but the way he spoke sounded like he was speaking from a script.

Axlyn pulled off her bag and sat it down beside her. She sat down in her new ship chambers and did her best to adjust herself to the rocks of the ship. She sat down on her bed and folded her legs to meditate. She hadn't had a chance to sit and relax for a moment since that morning, but it seemed that even now on the ship away from everyone she could get a minute of rest. With a set of three knocks a young voice called through the door, "Ma'am?" Axlyn sighed and stood up from her bed.

She opened her door to find Kohl there. He looked quite startled at her presence, or maybe it was the idea that he had never been on a ship before. Axlyn smiled, "Looking for someone?" He nodded, "Yes Ma'am." She rolled her eyes and stood back to let him in. "My name is Axlyn Crichton, not ma'am. You can call the knights and the masters that but until I get back to Coruscant I am still but a Padawan." Kohl sat down in the small chair beside Axlyn's bed, and folded his legs. "Have you ever been on a ship before Kohl?" he shook his head and his blonde hair slapped his face. Axlyn laughed and Kohl looked quite startled as if he thought she was laughing at him. "You know I remember the first time I was on a ship, I had a panic attack and my master hugged me until we got into the air." Axlyn's smile faded for a moment. She fell into a bit of a state before shaking herself out of it. "You want me to hug you?" Axlyn said finally, her smile returning. Kohl blushed, "No, no I'm ok." He muttered.

"Ha! Ok then," Axlyn smirked, "Able to fine your chambers then?" Kohl nodded again. Axlyn noticed him looking at the book on the nightstand beside her with great interest. "Oh?" She said handing him the book, "Here" Kohl took it hesitantly but she pulled her hand back. "Lets play a game ok? Use the Force to bring the book to you, and you get to read it." Kohl looked nervous but after a minute he closed his eyes and outstretched his hand. The book drifted from her palm and into his. Axlyn clapped, "Good job. Very good job."

And for a very moment, even if it was extremely small Axlyn felt quite proud of herself, no not proud, she felt like her own master. He had always turned the simplest things into a game, maybe that's why she had been so highly accredited by the Jedi council.


	3. Wormholes

**Chapter Three: Wormholes **

Although Kohl had said no to being hugged during the take off of the ship he surely looked like he did. On the other hand Axlyn was quite enjoying it. She hadn't been away from the Jedi Temple since the death of her master, Ryly Ozhan. The feeling of the ship rocking gently though space soothed Axlyn but in a way startled her. It reminded her of coming back to Coruscant after Ozhan had been shot down in combat. Knowing she was alone on the ship. Feeling through the Force the absence of Ozhan but the feeling of his corpse near her.

"We should be at Kuat in within the next few hours." The pilot called out over the intercom. Axlyn closed her eyes to feel the Force around her. She couldn't see the galaxy from any window, but she didn't need to. Within a few moments in this newfound trance she had felt a slight disturbance. A shift in the space around her. Something was very, very off. She slammed her fist against her comlink, "Captain? Captain what's going on up there? Something doesn't feel right."  
"I assure you everything is fine Padawan Crichton – wait what is that?" The captain yelled through the comm. Axlyn's heart fluttered with a distinct pain in the Force. She ran out from her chambers and into the main cockpit. The captain, a tall brown haired man was frantically pressing buttons on dash and muttering things under his breath. "What's going on captain?" Axlyn said in a strong tone. Ozhan had taught her to always speak like a leader around others so that they wouldn't think lowly of her. It had become much of a habit now.

The captain hadn't spoke, maybe he hadn't even heard her but Axlyn didn't need him to speak now. With a gushing roar a spiral of blue came out from the space just a mile from the ship. The captain swore loudly and so did Axlyn. "What is that?" she yelled shoving herself towards the council. The spiral became bigger, nearly engulfing the ship.

By the time the blueness had became the only thing you could see Kohl had rushed into the cockpit as well. He pushed his way between Axlyn and the captain and let out a loud baffled gasp. "What's that?" He screamed shoving Axlyn. "I – I think it's a wormhole." Axlyn stuttered. "Wormholes don't exist!" The captain growled, "They don't exist!"  
"Well _clearly_ they _do_!" Axlyn yelled back. She cursed beneath her breath but paused. Her head rose towards the blue spiral. The ship vibrated and twisted sharply towards it. "What are you doing?" Kohl swore. Axlyn pushed his shoulder but didn't find the time to yell at him because without warning the ship twirled and flipped towards the spiral, confirming Axlyn's suspensions of the possibility of a wormhole, and engulfed them whole.

Axlyn awoke to the sounds of garbled voices from a language unfamiliar to her. A heavy weight pressed on her stomach but she couldn't find the strength to open her eyes and see what it was. She swallowed hard and fought to gather the Force around her. It was there, surely, maybe even stronger than back at the temple but it was filled with confusion and worry. It was warning her perhaps. "Axlyn…?" She heard Kohl whisper. She assumed now that the weight on her stomach was him. "What happened?"

Axlyn took in a heavy breath and opened her eyes. She was still on the ship in the cockpit but the Force told her they were not alone. She looked down at Kohl who was still lying over her chest. Kohl looked terrified, far more than he did when Axlyn had first met him. She fought against the pain in her chest and turned her head to the right to see a tall Human dressed in a leather trench coat. His shoulder length blonde hair was tied into an elastic and wrapped with black hide. He had his back turned to Axlyn and Kohl but he was talking to a tall woman that reminded Axlyn of a Twi'lek. She was blue and speckled with white, gold, and dark blue. Her hair was white and pulled into a large bun that was nearly the size of her head. She was covered mostly in a green dress that hid most of her figure.

The woman looked down at Axlyn and smiled. "Kyle, it seems our 'friends' have awoken." Her voice was sharp with mid-rim accent. The man – Kyle – turned on his heal, his boots nearly shook the floors as he neared her. Axlyn stiffened, slipped her hand under Kohl – who was pretending to be asleep – and rested her hand on her lightsaber. Kyle knelt down and grabbed Axlyn around the throat, cutting off her air supply, pulled her up from the ground and shoved her up against the nearest wall.

Axlyn choked, grabbing Kyle's hand in an attempt to loosen his grip. "Who are you, and what are you doing on my ship?" He roared, his voice was a strong unaccented growl that thundered in her ears. "Answer me!"

"I-I cant with you c-choking me!" Axlyn gasped. Kyle loosened his grip only slightly, enough for her to breath, but only just. "Now tell me who you are!" He yelled. Axlyn swallowed hard, "Axlyn Crichton, Jedi Padawan, I was on a mission to Kuat when my ship went through a wormhole. Now tell me who the hells are you."

"That was not the question!" Kyle roared throwing Axlyn over the council. He bent over her, grabbing her ponytail. "Tell me the truth or by god I will kill you." He whispered, his breath hot against her neck. "You get away from her!" Kohl yelled standing up from the ground. Axlyn grit her teeth, "Kohl you stay back now!" she ordered but her voice was slightly muffled through the dash of the ship. "Answer me!" Kyle interrupted, bashing her head into the dash. Axlyn swallowed hard, "I am Axlyn Crichton, Jedi Padawan of the Jedi Temple. I am from the planet Coruscant. I was on a peaceful mission to the nearby planet of Kuat with my fellow Padawan Kohl when my ship was shot through a wormhole." The blue woman stepped forward, raising her hands as if to surrender. "Crichton, you say?" She asked, placing her hand on Kyle's shoulder. She whispered something in his ear before turning to Axlyn. "Where are you from?"

"I told you! Coruscant! The heart of the Republic!" Axlyn growled. "Republic?" Kyle muttered, "There is no Republic here. There is only a rebellion here! A rebellion against the Peacekeepers, by the Scarrans!"


	4. Alux

Deepest apologies for my lack of updating, Im in college and the last two classes have been awfully hard but I HAVE COME BACK TO LIFE

* * *

**Chapter Four: Alux**

"What do you mean Sebacean?" Axlyn asked. She folded her arms over her chest and stood in front of Kohl. Kyle had let her loose but him and the blue woman had still kept them at close guard. "What species are you then?" the blue woman said at last. She hadn't said little to anything since she had arrived on the ship and had kept Axlyn quite on guard. "Human." Axlyn replied. Kyle jumped, his hand reaching towards his blaster at his hip. "What the frell is that supposed to mean? There has only been one Human here!" He growled. Kohl looked up at Axlyn quite startled at Kyle's newly spoken words. The blue woman finally stepped in front of Kyle and bowed slightly, "Crichton," she paused for a moment, as if she was surprised at the words coming from her mouth. "Do you know where you are?" Axlyn shook her head. The blue woman looked up at Kyle, looking a bit star struck.

Axlyn and Kohl stood there a moment while the two aliens whispered to each other. Axlyn didn't need the Force to listen to what they were saying. Kyle clearly wanted them to set in space in a dead ship, while the blue woman wanted to keep them safe on their ship. "Axlyn, miss," Kohl muttered, tugging on Axlyn's tunic. She nodded slightly in his direction. "Are we going to be ok?" He asked. Axlyn paused, unsure of how to answer, the Force stirred around her but gave no clues to what the aliens were deciding about Axlyn's and Kohl's fate.

At last the blue woman looked up, her blue-green eyes were far calmer and gentle than Kyle's was, who was fuming beside her. "If you would like to stay aboard our ship until you find out a way back to your home planet of Coruscant, you can." She said, "We only ask for information on your galaxy and the - Jedi." She smiled lightly at the two of them before looking behind her, "Our Leviathan is just outside, it seems your ship had nearly crashed into ours on your way out of the wormhole."

But the woman's voice blurred out of Axlyn's mind.

_Axlyn can we trust them?_ She heard Kohl ask through the Force. Axlyn nodded, and looked towards the woman once more. "My fellow Padawan here requests information on your kind in order to aboard your ship. We both believe that if you do not comply with any information that it could be taken as a plot to kill us." She surprised herself with her own words, which didn't happen often. She sounded for once, like an actually Jedi. Although Axlyn was thought of highly by the Jedi council she was far from the teacher's pet. Throughout her eighteen years she had been yelled at for doing ridiculous thing just because she could. She had counted climbing to the roof of the Jedi Temple for than eight times in the last year. When asked why she had done it she'd reply "Better lighting for reading". She'd be the one everyone least expected when a Jedi Master would walk into his classroom to find hundreds of marbles covering the floor, or hanging dozens of training sabers from the ceiling for the younglings to find in the morning.

She never once acted like a proper Jedi until now, even when she was in far worse danger than this. She stayed true to her sassy trickster personality, that although annoyed many of the other Jedi, made Master Ozhan smile and even chuckle, which was quite rare.

"My name is Azula Kalaan." The blue woman spoke up, "This is Kyle Corzan, the captain of our ship, he's a Peacekeeper-"  
"I was." Kyle muttered, setting his jaw tight. Azula growled something under her breath, clearly annoyed, "Now I do not mean to rush you two, but your ship is running out of air, and there is no way of going anywhere with no fuel and your pilot dead." Axlyn paused looking behind her at the dash of the cockpit. Only now did she realize that through the adrenalin the Force around her had notified her of the captains passing into the netherworld. Kohl looked equally disturbed, perhaps he had known before hand, Axlyn would never know.

Axlyn grabbed Kohl's shoulder like her lifeline. She could have just left him walking behind her but something lurking in the Force had told her to keep him close. Or perhaps it was merely her own well kept fear that wanted to make sure a youngling wouldn't be hurt in anyway in this odd new galaxy.

Axlyn's ship had set in a dark golden-amber. The Force swam around the ship like a fish in the deepest of oceans. Was this ship alive? Could it feel the Force as the Jedi could? She had never heard of a living ship before, not even in books of fiction. Axlyn scuffed her boots hastily against the ship's flooring. It stretched like a bridge a dozen yards until it spread gently into an amber wall. An oval door with the same golden treadles stretches enough to fit a giant. If this was a living ship, were the treadles working as veins? Where had this ship come from?

"This," Azula said causing Axlyn to shake herself from her train of thought, "Is Alux, a Leviathan."


End file.
